


This Never Happened

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Her baby bird is sad, this is unacceptable, but also, he's seventeen having a midlife crisis. Something must be done.





	This Never Happened

Selina chuckled as she watched her husband dancing with the newest addition to their family, Kori and he were smiling as they danced slowly. It was humorous seeing him dancing with Kori, and the woman gracefully towered over him.

Chuckling she picked up a glass of wine, sipping it, enjoying it like she had enjoyed her lover a few minutes earlier in the coat closet. She loved that about them, their rough quickies in between the moments of vital living. She adored it, even as she felt his seed sliding down her inner thighs, concealed by the Bashagha gown. She had to admit, Kori’s designer friend had style.

She paused seeing Tim standing on the balcony rather than being in the party, which had her glancing around the room before sauntering out to him.

“Hey baby bird, party is inside,” she chuckled walking out into the cool spring air of Vermont. It was a lovely resort, almost fairy tale like in it’s beauty.

“I…” he spun around his bangs flopping in his face and she smiled catching his shoulder and looking out at the mountain and forest.

“It’s peaceful out here, so different from Gotham,” she observed.

“It’s… surreal,” he admitted. “No… No bad guys, no hell, nothing but… quiet, and peace,” he whispered.

“That’s an understatement,” she chuckled leaning on the railing. “So what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Tim shook his head furiously.

“Uh-huh… wanna try that again, kid. ‘Cause you’re worse than B at lying to me,” she mused.

His blue eyes flicked to the dance floor, where the girls were dancing. Selina watched the group for a long quiet moment and sighed.

“So girl troubles,” she deduced.

“I… it… it was easier when they weren’t… you know,” he sighed and dragged a hand through his shaggy hair.

“I don’t,” she said.

“I just… it’s so easy for Dick, all the time… and B… and Jay…” Tim grimaced admitting that.

“Okay, first it’s not easy for any of them to be themselves and talk to girls either. Dick’s a showman, I’m pretty sure if his parents hadn’t died he’d have become an actor or something, he’s got the charisma for it but the real him is so quiet and gentle people miss it, but there’s that temper of his too. B… he can flirt, but most people can’t see past the façade long enough to notice that he’s so socially inept; and has been since he was younger than you, that he has no idea what he’s doing,” Selina chuckled. “And Jay’s always good at chatting people up, and giving a real conversation, but sex to him, it’s not pleasure, it’s a weapon he can use against someone. The real him, I’ve only ever seen on person bring it out consistently, but everyone else, Jason just give the façade. And I know that for a fact because I grew up two alleys from his alley and you learn fast sex is a weapon; it took me  _ **years**_  to learn that sex could be more than a weapon,” she admitted. “So trust me, despite what you’re seeing, none of them know how to talk to girls either.”

Tim pulled a face and she chuckled as she set her glass of wine to the side.

“Tammy wants to go to our winter formal with me, and I just… I like Steph, and I don’t know how to say that,” Tim admitted as he hopped to sit on the railing.

“Kid, you’re barely seventeen, summer break’s started, and you’re a baby, you’d be foolish to even think that you need to sort this out right now,” she chuckled.

“I… I just… I want that!” he whined finally as he gestured to all the people there dancing. Garth kissed his girlfriend’s cheek, Wally was dancing with Artemis, Dick was dancing with Rae, and B with Kori.

“You’ll get here,” she promised him with a smile.

“How do you know?”

“Cause you’re seventeen and the world isn’t ending just yet. You got your whole life ahead of you, Tim, you don’t have to have it all sorted out right now. And yeah, I get it, kid,” she shoved his shaggy hair to the side and he looked at her through his lashes. “You think being the best detective and tactician of this generation, gaining the admiration of Ra’s and beating B, that you got to have it all sorted out right now, but you don’t,” she promised. “You’re a kid, and I know none of you damn Bats were ever kids, but you’re a kid, kid. You’ll get here one day. You’ll be happy one day, and you and Dami will be best friends and Jay will be here, and you’ll have a family. It won’t be perfect kid, but from my point of view,” she turned to the room again. “That’s pretty damn close.”

“The demon spawn and I will never be best friends,” he grimaced.

“Kid, the point is, instead of thinking; that like B; you’re doomed to an unhappy future, you get what you make, and if you want to be happy, you’ll have to work at it, but you’ll get there,” she promised.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“So Tammy and Steph…”

“If you’re asking my approval on which one to date I think you’d best leave me out of it,” she warned.

“But!”

“Kid, I’m not in charge of your love life, never will be, that one is all you, and you have to decide for yourself who you like better, and who makes you happy,” she said. “And don’t think to do the normal teenage boy thing and just date them for sex or I’ll neuter you,” she warned.

He chuckled at that and she smiled.

“Kid you got everything ahead of you, so quit standing out here and moping and go in there and enjoy it,” she shoved him off the railing, he stumbled as he headed for the party.

Her husband slid up beside her and she smiled at his scowl.

“Just so you know, I fully intend to set him and Stephanie up when they’re older and not so temperamental and hormone driven,” she warned.

“Tammy is the better match,” he husband decided.

“We shall see Bat,” she smiled coyly as she sauntered past him, letting him watch her hips swing.


End file.
